Albert's Adventure
by wickedfaery
Summary: Albert finally meets the girl at the carnival and gets his adventure, it appears not all women are faithful in Rome.


Disclaimer : I own nothing. Alexander Dumas is dead and even though he had a hard time keeping track of time he still was an amazing writer; everyone's allowed their faults.

Except for me...tell me what you think please, I accept criticism as I'm thinking of writing an actual story. Just please be polite. That's all I ask :-)

------

As Albert de Morcef ran along with the beautiful young woman's hand clasped within his, he couldn't help but triumph at his ability at finally procuring an adventure for himself, all the time he had spent in Rome and not an adventure so far. That is, until he had met the girl at the Carnival. And there was this exquisite woman in her peasant woman costume leading him along a dark street.

Suddenly she stopped and looked back at him, her chest heaving; they had been running for the past 5 minutes. She leaned up against the wall of a house and looked at him, "It's a pity that…" she muttered her voice trailing off.

"What's a pity?" inquired Albert. He took a step c loser to her and slowly took her small gloved hand in his. "Nothing could ever be a pity where you are concerned." At this comment a small smile appeared on her face and she took hold of his hand again.

"In that case," she said starting to walk down the street, "I'd better make you believe so before we get to business." She cast an enticing look over her shoulder at him and pulled him down an alley and, taking a key out of her pocket, opened a small door that led into a kitchen. No one was there, and she locked the door after he came in. "This is a friend's house," she explained. "She's away this week so we can make use of it." She placed his hand on her hip and looked up at him with her dark eyes. "I assume you want to."

Albert's voice came out in a low tone, "I would never say no to you." He leaned down to her mouth and captured her lips in a heated kiss, and, putting his other arm on her hip, pulled her against him. Her lips were the softest he had kissed and so he kissed them all the more, nibbling on her lower lip, and tugging it lightly with his teeth. She had her hands tangled in his hair and emitted a lusty moan when her pulled on her teeth.

Breathing heavily she pulled away and took his hands, "We can't very well do this here. Let's borrow one of the rooms." Albert was only two steps behind her as she led him to a room on the second floor; she had a marvelous sway to her step. As they entered the room it was barely a second before Albert had closed the door and turned around before she had him pressed against the door and was kissing him. He immediately let her lead and it wasn't soon before their tongues were exploring one another's mouths. She was adept at this and he groaned loudly as her hand slid to his waist and then lower. She had her hand placed lightly over his growing erection and was kissing his face around his mask. She slowing removed his mask and took a moment to look at his features. As she was doing this Albert moved his hands to where her mask was held in place and slowly removed it as well. She was divine although she didn't look exactly like the girl he had seen earlier in the week. He was about to say something when she put her finger to his lips. "Don't ruin it, I was in the carriage, just not her, she belongs to another but I couldn't let you down," she slide her finger down from his lips to his bulging pants. Then she renewed her attentions to his face. His hands were roaming over her body and hers rose from his erection to his cravat. They started to undress each other; their impatience to feel the other's skin growing.

Once in only his pants and she in only her corset and pantaloons, they made for the bed. Lounging on the bed the girl breathed heavily as Albert reached a hand over to her waist and pulled her close to him. He mauled her throat while slowly undoing the strings of her corset. Her arched into him as his lips touched her breasts and with one smooth motion pulled the corset off her body, letting loose her immaculately shaped globes. His hands cupped them with reverence, then passion, and his mouth came down to her nipples. His mouth suckled, licked, and gently nibbled on each of her nipples, her moans growing loader with every minute. Her hands were in his hair and her legs wrapped around him, every so often she ground into him.

Feeling a slight dampness on his chest where she was grinding into him he kissed his way down to the top of her pantaloons and slowly pulled them down to her ankles where she kicked them off. He buried his face in her wet pussy and started to lick his way to her clitoris. Upon finding it she bucked her hips into his face with a loud gasp and, smiling, Albert set to work on her. His mouth was the most skilled to have tasted her and she found herself unable to contain her moans of approval and stop her bucking pelvis. He would bring her almost to orgasm then ease off then renew his attentions with double effort yet never allowing her to orgasm. Having enough she pulled him up to her and started to undo his pants, once the front buttons were undone his large erection sprang free, she looked at it with approval and helped Albert get his pants off.

Now both naked she raked her nails across his back and cupped his butt, guiding him to put his rock hard erection into her soaking pussy. Not able to hold anything back he plunged into her tight cunt and started to move. She matched his rhythm and moved her hand over his back, nails making red marks, and cupping his firm butt. He fondled her taunt nipples and they moaned louder and louder. Albert, just about ready to come noticed she wasn't there yet and took a hand and rubbed his fingers a couple of times over her clit.

As she came she shuddered and the insides over her vagina squeezed his cock and he promptly came. He collapsed on top of her and they lay, gasping for air in each other's arms.

The girl was the first to recover and he a few minutes later. He slid his significantly smaller dick out of her cunt and rolled off her. She rolled onto her side, facing him and draped an arm and leg over his body. He looked at her, "Wanna have another ride?" he questioned.

She tweaked one of his nipples playfully and smiled ruefully, "We can't; I have a place to bring you. My friends all want to get to know you but I wanted you to myself."

His mind instantly pictured at least 5 other naked girls, all wanting to get a piece of him. "Well, let's get to it then." He got up eagerly and after dressing themselves and replacing their masks, they left the house and entered the street again. She placed her hand in his and led him down the street at her pace from before, her regretting where she was taking him, the catacombs, and him eagerly awaiting what he thought would be similar to an orgy.


End file.
